(Banghim) Eternal (Yongguk's POV)
by Mrs Jo
Summary: Kim Himchan. Siapa yang tidak mengenal makhluk manis dengan sejuta pesona yang ada di dirimu? Kim Himchan. Pria yang membuatku jatuh cinta. Kim Himchan. Pria dengan sejuta aura hangat yang setia melingkupiku. Kim Himchan. Aku mencintaimu, Hime... Late post of Himchan's birthday story. Songfic. Yaoi. A lil bit rated. BABYz dan BANGHIM shipper ayo merapaaaaat :3 DLDR! RnR please :D


**Title: **Eternal (Yongguk's POV)

**Author: **Mrs Jo

**Rating: **T

**Genre****: **Yaoi/Fluff/AU

**Length: **Songfic

**Main Cast:**

Bang Yongguk

Kim Himchan

**Disclaimer: **BAP (TS Entertainment and themselves), Eternal (TVXQ), THIS FIC (Mrs Jo)

**Warning: **TYPO! OOC! NON-EYD! NO PLAGIARISM! NO BASHING! NO SIDERS! TANPA EDITING!

**Author's Note: **Late post :/ 5th story about Banghim couple. A songfic for Himchan's birthday. It's a song from TVXQ's japanese album. The title is Eternal. I just play random song and find this. It's really a beautiful song with beautiful collaboration by TVXQ's voice.

Happy birthday for my Hime. Even we've just known for a short time but i do really love you. Stay healthy, eat and sleep well, just being Himchan like always :* You're still in a recovery state so don't push yourself so much. Just enjoy your day, baby... Please make Yongguk just look for your beautiful face, kay? Kkk~ I love you, Hime :*

**Summary: **Kim Himchan. Siapa yang tidak mengenal makhluk manis dengan sejuta pesona yang ada di dirimu? Kim Himchan. Pria yang membuatku jatuh cinta. Kim Himchan. Pria dengan sejuta aura hangat yang setia melingkupiku. Kim Himchan. Aku mencintaimu, Hime...

* * *

(The roadside trees dance and amber leaves are swept away by the wind

You're a little cold, so I gently place my coat around your small shoulders)

Cuaca hari ini cukup dingin. Walaupun telah memasuki musim semi, matahari belum sepenuhnya bersinar terik. Aku memasukkan kedua tanganku ke dalam saku mantel panjang yang kukenakan. Sedikit lebih hangat memang. Namun akan lebih hangat jika kau ada disini.

Aku sedang menunggumu. Disini. Di taman kota yang menjadi saksi bisu percintaan kita. Aku selalu tersenyum bila mengingat seluruh memori indah yang sering berkelebat tak jelas jika aku sedang tidak bersamamu. Bahkan kau tak ingin aku memikirkan hal lain selain dirimu.

Paling tidak aku bisa menikmati suasana pagi ini dengan lebih santai. Aku dengan sengaja datang lebih cepat ke taman kota hanya untuk memandangi keseluruhan taman ini. Sepi. Pagi ini hanya terlihat beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang dengan anjing peliharaan mereka. Ada siberian husky yang lucu sedang bermain disana. Ah, bukankah itu jenis anjing kesukaanmu?

Aku tersenyum lagi. Kau benar-benar tak ingin enyah dari pikiranku rupanya. Aku memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhku di sebuah bangku kayu yang berada di bawah sebuah pohon yang rindang. Aku memejamkan mataku, menghirup udara segar yang perlahan memenuhi paru-paruku.

Katakanlah aku terjebak permainan takdir. Aku yang awalnya pria normal kemudian jatuh begitu dalam hanya untukmu. Jangan salahkan dirimu. Aku yang terlalu beruntung bisa memiliki hati malaikat sepertimu. Aku tak mengerti apakah ini memang takdir ataukah hanya kebetulan semata. Tapi aku begitu mencintaimu.

Aku mengarahkan pandanganku pada seorang lelaki dengan rambut coklat kehitaman yang berjalan tepat ke arahku. Kau yang kutunggu telah datang. Kau, Kim Himchan-ku. Kau melambaikan tangan ke arahku dengan penuh semangat dan senyuman secerah mentari menghiasi wajah manismu. Hey, pagi yang begitu indah, bukan?

"Gukie~"

Aku tersenyum mendengar panggilan manis itu meluncur dari bibirmu. Bahkan namaku terdengar begitu indah ketika kau yang mengucapkannya. Aku bangkit dari posisiku lalu memelukmu dan mengecup keningmu.

"Selamat pagi Hime," sapaku dengan suara rendah yang selalu berhasil membuat wajahmu memerah.

"Selamat pagi Gukie. Apa kau sudah lama menungguku?" tanyamu dengan wajah sedikit khawatir.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku baru saja tiba. Tak masalah Hime," jawabku sambil mengacak rambutmu. Kau tersenyum malu-malu sambil merapikan rambutmu yang sedikit berantakan. Wajahmu sedikit bersemu namun bibirmu bergetar. Apakah kau merasa kedinginan?

"Apa begitu dingin Hime?" tanyaku sambil mengelus pipimu yang sedikit chubby. Kau mengangguk sambil mendekatkan tubuhmu ke arahku. Aku memamerkan gummy smile milikku lalu melepaskan syal yang melilit di sekitar leherku dan melilitkannya di lehermu. Kau tampak sedikit terkejut.

"Gukie, bagaimana jika kau sakit?" tanyamu sambil mem-pout-kan bibirmu.

"Aku lebih tak ingin jika kau yang sakit. Sudahlah, kau jangan mencemaskan aku. Aku baik-baik saja Hime," jelasku sambil memelukmu lebih erat.

* * *

(Your sweet voice, your innocent face...

Everything about you is like a warm, sunny spot to me)

"Hey Hime, apa kau sudah sarapan?" tanyaku ketika kita sedang menelusuri jalanan yang sepi. Sesekali kita berpapasan dengan beberapa orang yang terlihat sibuk di akhir minggu.

"Belum. Aku ingin minum kopi," ujarmu seperti anak kecil sambil memainkan tanganmu yang berada di dalam saku mantelku.

"Bagaimana jika ke kafe yang biasa kita kunjungi?" tanyaku tanpa menoleh ke arahmu.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita kesana!" ujarmu begitu semangat. Kau menggenggam tanganku erat seolah kau tidak ingin melepaskanku. Hey, aku bahkan tak pernah berpikir untuk melepaskan Himchanku. Apa aku terdengar posesif?

"Gukie~"

Ah, suara itu. Aku tak pernah bosan mendengar kau memanggilku dengan panggilan bodoh yang selalu kau layangkan padaku. Aku tak pernah bisa menolak apapun yang kaulakukan. Apa aku terdengar bodoh? Suara rendah namun sedikit serak milikmu yang selalu terdengar seksi bila kau memanggil namaku.

Kau menggoyang-goyangkan tanganku seperti anak kecil yang kesal. Aku tersenyum melihat wajah kesalmu. Sepertinya aku melamun terlalu lama hingga kemungkinan aku tidak mendengarkan bibir cerewetmu itu berkata sesuatu.

"Ya Hime?" tanyaku seolah tak bersalah.

"Kau tidak mendengarku lagi Gukie. Kau mengacuhkanku," ujarmu kesal sambil sedikit menggembungkan pipimu yang mulai tampak sedikit membulat. Aku tertawa geli lalu mengelus pelan pipimu.

"Maafkan aku Hime. Aku terlalu sibuk memikirkanmu," jelasku sambil mengecup bibirmu kilat. Nah, wajahmu dihiasi semburat merah muda yang kusukai. Aku selalu menyukai wajah manismu bersemu dan itu karenaku.

"Kau selalu begitu Gukie. Jangan menggombaliku," ujarmu sambil menghindari tatapanku. Kim Himchanku sedang salah tingkah. Kim Himchanku selalu berhasil membuatku jatuh cinta untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Kim Himchanku adalah mentari dalam hidupku.

* * *

(I want to protect you forever in my embrace

As the white mist of our sighs intermingles

Now I'll pour into you these feelings that overflow from me

And feel my heart tremble from the tenderness of this moment)

"Apa tanganmu baik-baik saja Hime?" tanyaku sambil menggenggam tanganmu lembut. Kau mengangguk dan tersenyum ke arahku. Aku bisa sedikit melihat kekhawatiran di matamu. Kekhawatiran yang selalu kau simpan sendiri dan tak ingin kau bagi denganku.

"Katakan padaku Hime. Aku melihat kekhawatiranmu," ujarku berusaha untuk membujuknya. Kau tetap memberikan senyuman aku-baik-baik-saja padaku dan aku hanya mampu menghela nafas. Selalu. Kim Himchanku selalu berusaha terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Bisakah kita menikmati sarapan kita dengan penuh cinta dan mengesampingkan masalah-masalah itu Gukie?" pintamu sambil menatapku dengan tatapan memohon. Aku kembali menghela nafas dan mengangguk setuju.

"Apapun untukmu Hime," ujarku sambil beranjak dari kursiku dan duduk di sampingmu. Kau menyandarkan tubuhmu kepadaku sambil tetap mengunyah sepotong roti coklat yang sedari tadi mendapat perhatian lebih darimu. Aku mengelus pelan surai coklat yang membingkai wajahmu, merapikan anak rambut di kedua sisi wajahmu kemudian mengecup pelan keningmu.

"Gukie, apa kau tidak ingin sarapan?" tanyamu sambil memainkan cangkir berisi americano kesukaanmu.

"Aku sudah kenyang hanya dengan melihat wajahmu," ujarku sambil mengelus pelan rambutmu.

"Kau mulai lagi. Atau kau ingin aku suapi?" tanyamu sambil mengambil sepotong roti lalu mengarahkannya ke mulutku. Aku sudah bilang jika aku tak bisa menolak yang kaulakukan, bukan? Aku membuka mulutku, menggigit rotinya kemudian mengunyahnya. Kau tersenyum puas lalu memakan roti yang baru saja kugigit.

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku tak mengerti.

"Ciuman tidak langsung," jawabmu menggoda sambil mengedipkan sebelah matamu. Aku sedikit ternganga. Kim Himchanku selalu tidak terduga. Kim Himchanku yang begitu menggoda? Tentu saja, kalian hanya tidak tahu seberapa menggodanya Kim Himchanku jika kami hanya berdua. Hanya. Kami. Berdua.

"Hime, apa kau sedang menggodaku?" tanyaku pelan. Memang suasana kafe ini sedikit sepi. Namun aku tak ingin tertangkap basah sedang terlihat frustrasi karena godaan kekasihku, bukan?

"Aku tidak menggodamu," jawabmu defensif walaupun aku masih bisa melihat sorot matamu yang menggoda itu. Kau melanjutkan sarapanmu dengan menikmati secangkir americano yang begitu menyebalkan bagiku. Ya ya, aku tidak sepantasnya cemburu pada americano. Tapi terkadang kau lebih mementingkan americano dibanding diriku. It just like i can't help it.

"Apa kau sudah selesai Hime?" tanyaku setelah meminum habis kopi di cangkirku. Kau mengangguk sambil membersihkan remah-remah roti yang ada di mantelmu. Aku mendekatkan wajahku ke arahmu dan mata besarmu membulat tak percaya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Gukie?" tanyamu sambil berusaha menahan tubuhku. Aku tidak merespon, hanya mengarahkan jemariku ke bibirmu dan mengusapnya. Lebih tepatnya, membersihkan remah-remah yang ada di bibirmu. Wajahmu kembali bersemu. Betapa bahagianya aku melihat wajah malu-malumu. Sedikit membuatku tak tahan memang. Tapi aku orang yang terkendali.

* * *

(You're like a kitten, the way you get so bewildered by straightforward words

As we hold hands, you squeeze mine back tightly, unexpectedly showing affection)

"Himchan, aku sudah berkali-kali memperingatkanmu. Jangan pergi keluar dorm tanpa izinku," ujar Manager Kang dengan suara sedikit keras. Kau tampak terkejut dan menundukkan wajahmu dalam.

"Dia bersamaku. Jadi tidak masalah," ujarku memberi alasan sambil menggenggam jemarimu.

"Walaupun dia bersamamu, tapi tetap saja berbahaya baginya keluar tanpa pengawasan. Kau tentu tak ingin dia terluka sehingga menambah masalah," kata Manager Kang.

"Aku bisa melindunginya. Dan satu lagi, luka Himchan bukan suatu masalah. Ini hanya ketidakberuntungan," ujarku tenang namun ada nada ancaman terselip di dalam kalimatku.

"Yongguk, sebagai seorang Leader, kau harus memikirkan akibat dari perbuatanmu ini. Bagaimana jika sasaeng fans itu mengikuti kalian dan membuat semuanya kacau? Apa kau akan bertanggung jawab?" tanya Manager Kang dengan wajah kesal.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab. Himchan adalah tanggung jawabku dan aku akan melindunginya. Kami hanya keluar sebentar saja, Hyung," jelasku. Kau masih diam dan tak berniat mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, namun aku dapat merasakan ketakutanmu akan kemarahan Manager Kang.

"Setidaknya kau harus meminta izin padaku. Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu pada kalian?"

"Demi Tuhan. Kami hanya pergi sarapan di sekitar sini dan kau memperlakukan kami seperti seorang penjahat Hyung?" ujarku mulai tak sabar.

"Aku hanya tak ingin sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan terjadi," bela Manager Kang sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya. Kau menggenggam tanganku semakin erat. Tubuhmu mulai sedikit gemetar. Namun kau tetap diam. Kau tetap tak ingin membantah.

"Baiklah, kami minta maaf. Lain kali, kami akan meminta izin," ujarku menutup pembicaraan pagi ini dan menuntunmu kembali ke kamar kita.

* * *

(All the tomorrows filled with hope,

I feel that from this moment on, we can create them together)

"Hime, kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku sambil menarikmu ke pangkuanku. Kau masih menundukkan kepalamu dalam. Aku mendesah pelan lalu meraih wajahmu dan menatap matamu.

"Hime?"

"Apa aku selalu membawa masalah?" tanyamu pelan sambil menggigit bibirmu. Aku bisa melihat kesedihan dan kekhawatiran dari wajahmu.

"Tentu saja tidak Hime. Bagaimana mungkin kau berpikir seperti itu?" tanyaku sambil mengelus pipimu.

"Manager Kang..."

"Jangan pikirkan dia. Dia hanya kesal karena kita berkencan dan dia tidak. Sudahlah Hime, kau tidak membuat masalah apapun," ujarku menenangkanmu.

"Ta- tapi..."

Tiba-tiba saja airmatamu mengalir dan itu membuatku kelabakan. Kau terisak dan itu membuat hatiku hancur. Tanpa diminta, aku segera memelukmu dan mengelus punggungmu. Aku bisa merasakan kausku basah oleh airmatamu dan itu semakin membuat hatiku perih.

"Hime, tenanglah," ujarku sambil tetap mengelus punggungmu.

"Gukie~ Maafkan aku yang se- (hiks) selalu merepotkanmu (hiks)," ujarmu terbata-bata.

"Aku sudah bilang kau tidak merepotkanku Hime," balasku sambil membuatnya menatapku. Perih. Wajahnya bersimbah airmata dan itu menyakitiku. Aku mengusap lelehan airmata yang masih mengalir di pipimu.

"Aku (hiks) selalu membuatmu di dalam mas- (hiks) -salah," lanjutmu. Aku hanya diam dan membiarkanmu mengungkapkan perasaanmu.

"Aku tidak pantas mendapat (hiks) perhatianmu. Seharusnya (hiks) kau mendapatkan wani- (hiks) -ta yang baik dan bukan aku," ujarmu.

"Cukup Himchan."

"Aku seharusnya tidak-"

Aku menciummu agar kau berhenti mengungkapkan hal-hal tak masuk akal yang bahkan aku sendiri tak mengerti bagaimana bisa kau memikirkannya. Kau tampak terkejut. Aku bisa melihat matamu membulat terkejut. Namun aku tak peduli. Aku hanya ingin membuatmu mengerti bahwa aku hanya mencintaimu.

"Gukie~" desahmu sambil menarik bagian depan kausku erat. Aku semakin memperdalam ciumanku. Tangisanmu telah berhenti dan itu melegakan. Aku menghentikan ciuman kita dan mempertemukan kening kita. Kau memejamkan matamu. Aku mengelus pipimu pelan hingga kau perlahan membuka kedua matamu. Mata kita saling bertemu.

(We can fly anywhere, riding on your dreams

I'll wipe away all of your past tears

To guide us on our way, the light that shines down

Unwavering and profound, bound our hearts together)

"Hime, jangan pernah berpikir bahwa kau adalah pembuat masalah karena kau adalah anugerah. Jangan pernah berpikir kau merepotkanku karena aku tak pernah merasa direpotkan. Jangan pernah berpikir kau tak pantas untukku karena kau adalah yang terbaik yang pernah kumiliki."

Kau menatapku sendu. Aku terus mengelus pipimu lembut, meyakinkanmu bahwa semua yang kukatakan adalah benar. Aku bisa melihat sinar matamu yang redup perlahan kembali bercahaya.

"Apa kau serius dengan ucapanmu, Gukie?" tanyamu sambil menggenggam tanganku.

"Tentu saja Hime," jawabku tegas. Kau perlahan tersenyum. Senyum yang begitu aku rindukan. Kau perlahan memagut bibirku, melumatnya pelan, menunjukkan seberapa besar rasa cintamu padaku.

"Terima kasih, Gukie."

* * *

(Even if it seems I'll lose sight of you at times

If I close my eyes, I can see the truth

No matter how many times this season comes and goes

I promise you eternal love)

"Merasa lebih baik?" tanyaku.

"Eungh," jawabmu, mengangguk imut. Aku tersenyum, memperlihatkan gusi milikku padamu. Kaupun ikut tersenyum. Kau memainkan bagian depan kausku seperti anak kecil. Oh, jangan salahkan aku jika nanti terjadi sesuatu denganmu. Ini membutuhkan pengendalian diri yang begitu besar.

"Gukie~" panggilmu manja dengan wajah berbinar-binar. Ungh, apa-apaan dengan wajah itu? Aku benar-benar sedang diuji sepertinya.

"Ya Hime?"

"Apa kau melupakan sesuatu?" tanyamu sambil memainkan rambutku.

"Melupakan? Melupakan apa? Aku tidak merasa telah melupakan sesuatu," jawabku jujur. Wajahmu seolah tertutupi kabut. Kau menundukkan wajahmu.

"Gukie, kau benar-benar lupa?" tanyamu dengan suara yang bergetar. Aku mengerutkan keningku. Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Lupa apa Hime? Beritahu aku," ujarku sambil meraih wajahmu.

"Kau tidak ingat ulang tahunku?" tanyamu dengan wajah terluka. Jangan wajah itu. Apapun tapi jangan menunjukkan wajah itu.

"Ulang tahun? Astaga Hime, aku benar-benar..."

"Kau lupa, bukan?"

Aku bisa mendengar getaran di setiap pengucapanmu. Hatiku mencelos. Bagaimana bisa aku melupakan ulang tahun Kim Himchanku? Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah. Akhir-akhir ini aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkannya sehingga aku lupa pada hal sepenting ini.

"Hime, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku minta maaf telah melupakan ulang tahunmu. Aku..."

"Sudahlah Gukie," katamu sambil bangkit dari pangkuanku. Kau berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan aku tak dapat mencegahmu. Aku mendengar suara isakanmu di antara gemericik suara air. Hatiku perih.

Aku mengacak rambutku frustrasi. Aku harus mencari cara untuk membuatmu kembali tersenyum. Tiba-tiba aku teringat sebuah kalung yang kubeli ketika kita berada di China. Sesungguhnya, aku akan memberikannya padamu di saat anniversary kita. Namun, kurasa tak ada salahnya memberikannya sekarang.

Aku menunggumu hingga kau kembali ke kamar kita. Wajahmu sembab. Kau tak ingin menatapku dan mengeringkan rambutmu. Aku berjalan mendekatimu dan berhenti tepat di belakangmu. Aku menarik nafas gugup lalu menjulurkan tanganku di depan wajahmu.

Kalung yang menjadi hadiahmu kini mengayun pelan di depan matamu. Kau menutup mulutmu dan aku bisa mendengar deru nafasmu. Aku memejamkan mataku, takut melihat reaksimu.

"Gukie~"

"Maaf Hime. Selamat ulang tahun. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk-"

CUP!

Aku terpaku. Kau baru saja menciumku. Aku bisa melihat wajahmu yang menahan malu.

"Hime, maaf jika aku lupa ulang tahunmu," sesalku, "Aku benar-benar tidak menyadarinya."

"Sudahlah Gukie. Maaf aku tiba-tiba menangis. Sepertinya akhir-akhir ini aku terlalu sensitif," jelasmu sambil memelukku. Aku tersenyum lega.

"Oh ya, apakah kau ingin memakai kalungnya sekarang?" tanyaku sambil menggaruk tengkukku yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. Aku gugup.

"Maukah kau jika kau yang memasangkannya padaku?" tanyamu dengan senyum manis. Tuhan, aku rela mengorbankan apapun hanya untuk melihat senyuman ini setiap hari. Aku mengangguk lalu kau segera berbalik. Kau tampak begitu senang setelah kalung itu terpasang indah menghiasi lehermu. Kau memainkan bandulnya dengan mata berbinar.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hime."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Gukie..."

"Apa kau menyukainya?" tanyaku sambil memelukmu dari belakang.

"Sangat. Bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkannya?" tanyamu penasaran.

"Sebenarnya ketika di China aku menyelinap keluar hotel dan membeli kalung itu sebagai hadiah anniversary kita. Tapi dengan bodohnya aku lupa ulang tahunmu," jelasku jujur sambil membenamkan wajahku di perpotongan lehermu. Kau menggeliat kegelian, berusaha menjauhkan wajahku.

"Gukie, jangan sekarang~" desahmu ketika aku mulai menghisap bagian sensitif di lehermu. Aku sudah kehilangan kendali diri dan kalian benar, aku akan 'melahap' Kim Himchanku segera.

"Aaaaahhhh," desahmu sambil meremas rambutku lembut. Uh, Kim Himchanku sepertinya juga mulai lepas kendali. Aku perlahan memasukkan tanganku ke dalam baju kausnya, menyentuh perut ratamu sembari tetap menandai teritoriku.

"Gukie~" panggilmu manja dengan nafas yang mulai tidak beraturan.

"Hmmmm." Kau membalikkan tubuhmu lalu menabrakkan bibir kita ke dalam sebuah ciuman panas dan sedikit tak terkendali. Kau terus menghisap bibirku dengan nafsu namun kau harus tahu bahwa aku adalah Bang Yongguk, sang pengendali. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu mengendalikan permainan kita, Hime.

Tak perlu waktu lama bagiku untuk menanggalkan kaus yang menutupi tubuh bagian atasmu. Kau tampak terengah-engah dan mulai kesulitan untuk mempertahankan keseimbanganmu. Aku menuntunmu menuju tempat tidur kita dan menidurkanmu disana. Aku bisa membaca matamu yang tertutupi kabut nafsu sekarang. Aku menyeringai lalu melepas kausku.

"Nah nah Hime, apa kau sudah siap ke tahap yang selanjutnya?" tanyaku dengan suara serak. Aku menindihmu dan mengelus wajahmu.

"Ya Gukie. Tapi.."

"Tapi apa Hime?" tanyaku tak mengerti.

"Bisakah kau menyuruh mereka semua keluar? Aku tak ingin mereka melihat pertunjukan kita," ujarmu sambil menunjuk ke arah pembaca. Ah, aku hampir melupakan kalian. Baiklah, kurasa kalian hanya bisa mengikuti kami sampai disini. Maaf sekali, kalian harus segera keluar. Aku ingin menikmati Banghim's time bersama Hime. Sampai jumpa!

PLIP!

(For you alone, I'll sing this faint love song)

**The End**

* * *

**A/N:** Akhirnya selesaaaaaaaai. /ngelap keringat/ Hehehe, agak cheesy ya? Fluffey-nya dapet gak? Maaf ya belum bisa balas review FF yang lain. Hehehe, maaf juga ya bagian endingnya di-cut. Fufufu, ada author yang berniat buat ngelanjutin? Kkk~

Sekali lagi happy birthday our Hime. Jangan biarkan Yongguk melirik pria atau wanita lain. Buat dia terperangkap dalam pesonamu, Hime :D Kurangi waktumu mengganggu Zelo. Lebih baik kau mengganggu Yongguk. Ani, menggoda Yongguk. Oke?

Nah Babyz, bersediakah untuk me-review fic ini? Berikan pendapat kalian yaaaaaa? Mari berteman Follow me on Twitter my2pikadream :*

If u do this, i will give u more and of course i will love u more... ^^ ~

Makasih! Cup Cup Muach! ^^


End file.
